


The Alchemist Will Be Gone

by wigster



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: All around nefariousness, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Sad Varian (Disney), The graphic depictions of violence is just in case, Varian Deserves Better, talks of slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wigster/pseuds/wigster
Summary: When Varian makes a cure for the king and queen’s memories and receives a full pardon, Nigel takes it upon himself to rid Corona of the alchemist once and for all.Set sometime in season 3
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 46





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I’ll ever be good at summaries
> 
> This is my baby that I started a long time ago and got the nerve to start posting. Things are a little different, like varian creating a memory cure and rapunzel wanting to make him the royal engineer earlier but mostly it’s similar. 
> 
> The first couple chapters are mostly set up

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since the Princess had brought the Saporian’s nefarious plot to destroy the kingdom to a screeching halt. 

Citizens, guards, and castle staff alike were overjoyed that the Princess had returned, and were relieved that they no longer had to endure the grueling labor in the mines. It was wonderful to be back in the castle - to have order, structure, and peace. 

But the situation was far from normal.

Now that the people of Corona were no longer wasting away in the mines, they were spending their time repairing the castle after the damage the Saporians caused. Or rather, the damage from different explosions that only one person could be responsible for.

And there he was: the rogue alchemist, the source of all of the Royal family’s troubles. 

The bothersome boy was chatting excitedly with the Princess over ways to help repair the throne room, ways to have a better response system for when prisoners escape, and ways to restore her parents' memories. 

“I really cannot tell you how sorry I am about this, Rapunzel. I just got in so deep and I couldn’t stop them from taking their memories!” Varian was saying in his loud obnoxious voice. 

Couldn’t stop them indeed - it was likely that evil child’s idea to wipe the memories of the beloved king and queen and take the kingdom in a petty, selfish act of revenge. And now, here he was weeks later, worming his way into the Princess’s heart, acting as though he was not at fault for everything that had transpired during her absence. It was a devious trick of the twisted wizard to get the Princess on his side by pretending that he had truly changed. Princess Rapunzel was too trusting for her own good, and had a need to see good in everyone. 

“Varian, you don't have to keep apologizing. You have been pardoned and are fully forgiven. I know you were stressed and scared, still resentful of the fate that had befallen you. I am just as much to blame. But you saved the kingdom! Just as you have forgiven me for the wrong that I have done, I have forgiven you wholeheartedly.” Princess Rapunzel was saying to the boy, her arm around his slender shoulders. 

Oh how it burned Nigel to see such friendship and comradery among the two. Friendship between the bleeding heart Princess, who was naive enough to believe that she had been at fault, and the dangerously selfish alchemist who truly was at fault. Nigel hated to see Princess Rapunzel smile at Varian like he deserved her compassion and love, and for the little brat to look back at her with acceptance and hope at being seen as good again. But Nigel knew better. This child was dangerous and unstable even before his attempt to bring down the kingdom with his metal monsters. 

He had the nerve to pretend that he was friends with Lady Cassandra and traipse around the castle, claiming that he was helping. In actuality, the “help” that the alchemist brought with him was a vortex that almost had devastating results. Once again, the Princess came to Varian’s rescue and all was forgiven. How much longer would it go on?

How could Princess Rapunzel forgive Varian for flinging himself on her and demanding that she drop everything to help him - one of hundreds of citizens? He had screamed and cried, shaking the Princess and yelling in her face while she was at war with the decisions that needed to be made as a queen. And when Princess Rapunzel had to refuse him, the boy threw a tantrum and sent his enlarged raccoon to run amuck in the kingdom in order to steal away Queen Ariana. 

Recalling that memory sent Nigel into an even darker mindset as rage flushed through him. He stared daggers at Varian’s cheerful face as he endlessly talked with the people repairing the throne room. The boy had been attempting to make friends with those around him in the past weeks, trying to right his wrong and show that he had redeemed himself. While there were some that were happy Varian had come back to sense, fortunately there were also those who saw Varian for what he truly was: dangerous. 

It was deeper than that - this boy was not only dangerous, he was evil and reckless. 

And Nigel couldn’t wait for the day when the King and Queen regained their memories and they put Varian in prison where he belongs.


	2. Team Awesome + Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, the first couple chapters are mostly set up so I can establish Varian’s relationships with people. So here’s some team awesome for y’all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing went faster than I thought so I’m posting another chapter so soon!

Varian reached for his fire reducing alchemical bomb when yet another experiment ended in spontaneous combustion. How could this even happen? There was nothing flammable in this solution! He brought two balls back to where flames were dancing on top of his desk. 

He could barely see through the chemical that was smeared across the lenses of his goggles but he threw down his alchemy bombs in the general direction of the fire. The flames were immediately quenched and died down without so much as a spark. Ruddiger, who was familiar with this frantic routine, carefully swept the charred remains of paper into the waste basket under the desk. 

Fortunately Varian had painted his desk and chair in a fireproof coating after his last desk had been completely turned to ash when he fell asleep at it and forgot to put out his candle. After Rapunzel’s overreaction and Eugene’s “Remedial Course on Lab Safety,” Varian had taken precautions and tried to fireproof as many things as he could. And so far he had managed to not burn down the entire castle in his short time staying there. 

Following the defeat of the Saporians, he had been determined to make up for his horrible mistakes by contributing to a number of projects around the castle, but mainly focusing on restoring the King and Queen’s memory. He knew it would be beneficial for the whole kingdom, and he also knew how much it would mean to Rapunzel. He owed everyone that much, so it didn’t matter that he was slightly panicking about what he was trying to do. He couldn’t think twice about his own situation and what restoring the memories of their majesties would mean for him. What if the King was furious at him? What if merciful Queen Ariana couldn’t stop King Frederic from sending Varian back down to the dungeons. This was Varian’s greatest fear: that he would end up back in that cold lonely cell, where he spent the worst year of his life, with the vengeful Saporians who swore that they would pay him back for his betrayal. Traitors to Saporia pay with their lives…

Varian shook his head to clear those thoughts before they could blossom any further. He didn’t realize that he had been immobilized by his panic and was standing very still in front of the burned desk. Ruddiger chittered and brought Varian’s attention back down to the mess that the fire had caused. Varian sighed and started helping his faithful raccoon clean up. He had swept up the last of the remains of burned trinkets when he heard someone clear their throat. 

He turned around to see Eugene casually leaning against the door frame of the lab space that Rapunzel had given him. 

“Do you need to have another lesson on lab safety, Goggles?” Eugene said with a smirk on his face. 

Varian pushed his soiled goggles up onto his head and returned the smile. “I can assure you, I know more about lab safety than you do,” he shot back. 

Eugene strode into the room and looked around at the various solutions, bombs, and beakers that littered the space. “Fine,” he said, “we’ll just switch the title to Lab Responsibility.” 

Varian rolled his eyes but bit his lip at the remark. He knows exactly what to do to be safe in a lab, but what his dad and countless others have told him is that he lacks caution. And he knows it’s true. 

Slipping his goggles into the cleaning solution underneath the desk, Varain turned back around to face Eugene. “So what are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to see how you were doing. You seem tired.” Eugene said, giving Varian a look. 

For a moment, Varian was speechless. No one had ever come to see him, just to see how he was. While he felt that his dad loved him, Varian couldn’t remember Quirin ever spending enough time with him to know how he was doing. It seemed like his dad didn’t push him aside only when he was sick. Having Eugene and Rapunzel constantly coming into his lab at least once to day to check on him made his heart feel warm. He could feel their concern and relished in the feeling of friendship, despite his nagging conscience telling him that he didn’t deserve their love. 

Varian shook his head again and tried to look away from Eugene to hide the dark circles that were prominent under his eyes. 

Tired was an understatement. Varain was no stranger to staying up late and denying himself basic necessities in the name of science, but recently he had been working over time to get the throne room fixed or trying to find a cure for the King and Queen. He was exhausted, but everytime he went to rest, someone would give him a suspicious look or make a comment about how he should still be in prison, and he would snap back into action. He would never be forgiven if he couldn’t fix his mistakes. 

Eugene seemed to notice his darkening mood because he swept further into the room and put his hand on Varian’s shoulder. “Come on, kid, I know that your self care habits have been a bit lacking.”

Varian shrugged off Eugene’s hand and turned back to his desk. “I’m fine, Eugene. I have to fix this.” Oh how he wished his voice didn’t crack when he said that. 

Undeterred, Eugene walked around to the other side of the desk and started scratching Ruddiger’s head. “Varian,” he said, a slight warning in his voice. Varian glanced up at him. “You can’t help anyone if you don’t help yourself.”

Varian looked back down at his boots. Eugene was right and he knew it, but how could he stop now when he was so close? “I appreciate your concern, but I’m a man who can take care of himself,” he replied, trying to simultaneously lighten the mood and get Eugene to drop the subject. 

“A man huh? If you’re going to be a man, then you’re going to need to draw on some more facial hair,” Eugene jabbed. 

Varian’s face turned dark red as the insult embarrassed him immensely, but he laughed in spite of himself. What had he been thinking? Eugene joined in the laughing and Ruddiger chittered happily. 

When the laughter died down, Eugene straightened up. “You really should get some sleep though, kid.” 

Varian sighed, noticing that Eugene was looking above him instead of at him. “Later,” he said, “right now I have to keep going.” 

Eugene let out a deep over dramatic sigh and Varian turned to look at him. “Well then you leave us no choice. Plan B is a go, Lance!” Eugene called.

Before Varian could react to those words, a soft blanket was wrapped around his body and strong arms lifted him off of his feet. “Hey!” he yelped. He craned his neck to see that it was Lance who had picked him up and bundled him in the blanket, and the man was now hauling him out of the lab.

“Let me go, I’m not finished yet,” Varian fussed, struggling in Lance’s big arms and the blanket that had been effectively wrapped around him to constrict his movement. Lance ignored his demand and kept carrying him down the hall of the castle. 

“Sorry little man,” he said, “but until you get some proper sleep, there will be no more alchemy.” 

Varian stopped struggling, seeing that it was no use, but pouted nonetheless. 

He wasn’t a child. He didn’t want to take a nap! 

Eugene stepped up next to Lance and looked at Varian. “Kid, you’ll never be able to make the trek to Old Corona tonight if you aren’t properly rested. And you need to sleep so you can come back tomorrow at the top of your game.” 

Varian huffed, but once again, Eugene had a good point. Rapunzel had not been happy the last time Varian tried to go home without getting any sleep and he had passed out into a fountain.

Eugene opened the door to the guest room that Varian was staying in and Lance waltzed in and plopped Varian down onto the bed. 

Varian immediately moved to get up, but he was too entangled in the blanket and Lance and Eugene placed their hands on his shoulders, pushing him back down. “Ah ah ah, none of that, you’re taking a nap whether you like it or not,” Lance said. Varian scowled but remained sitting on the bed. 

“Your trash cat can join you if you like,” Eugene drawled, hoisting Ruddiger onto the bed. The raccoon came up beside Varian and gave him a pleading look, encouraging him to lay down. Knowing he was defeated and unable to say no to Ruddiger’s face, Varian groaned and layed down, pulling the blanket up to his chin. Lance pulled off his boots and Eugene removed his gloves before setting them on the bedside table.

“We’ll come get you for dinner, kid,” Eugene whispered and Varian only hummed in response. He wanted to ignore it before for the sake of continuing his experiment, but his exhaustion was catching up to him and he was slowly losing consciousness. With Ruddiger and the blanket making him feel cozy and the thought of the delicious dinner that he was going to eat tonight, Varian was asleep before Eugene and Lance had left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is when more plot starts happening so it’ll be much longer, and it’s one of my better chapters if I do say so myself


	3. Forgiveness. Can you imagine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian’s experiment is a success, but will that save him from going back to prison?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not advocating king Frederic because I do not think he’s a good guy or king but for the sake of found family and varian getting an apology he deserves, he’s a better guy in this story. 
> 
> Also I wasn’t sure how to break them up so prepare for a long speech from varian and the king.

After completely stuffing himself at Rapunzel’s dinner, Varian had walked home to Old Corona feeling good. He and his dad had a pleasant evening by the fire where they talked about the day’s events and Varian’s latest projects. His dad reminded him that he was proud of him for working so hard to get back in the royal family’s good graces. Varian’s heart swelled at the words. It was all he ever wanted to begin with. He and his father had been working on building a better relationship as Quirin had never paid much attention to Varian before and Varian had done many extreme things to gain his dad’s attention. They were now more open and worked to fix what had been wrong. 

Varian hugged his father goodnight and went up to bed… after he was told that he could do no more experimenting for the night. Varian did not complain - while his nap at the castle had left him feeling better, there was still plenty of sleep to get caught up on. For the second time that day, Varian bundled himself in his blanket and, with Ruddiger purring in his chest, fell asleep. 

The next morning, Varian decided that he wanted to work with some of the materials and books that he had at home before going to the castle for the day. It was such nonstop work for the entire morning that Varian did not bother to touch the breakfast that his dad had brought him. Luckily Ruddiger took up the task of consuming the meal. With his goggles pulled down over his eyes, Varian added one last drop of chemical to his latest memory retrieving solution. He picked up Ruddiger and backed away from the beaker as it began to react over the flame he was burning. 

Having read more about the Saporian Wand of Oblivium, Varian felt more confident working on his solution that he ever had before. But he knew that only the results could speak for themselves, so he braced himself for the outcome - whether it was the color changing from purple to pink or another explosion that would ruin his third desk. 

Varian closed his eyes and waited for the explosion, but it didn’t come. He hesitantly opened his eyes and saw exactly what he had been praying to see for three weeks. The solution is the beaker was glowing a strawberry looking pink! Happiness and relief sped through his veins as he lifted the beaker off of the fire. He finally did it! His breakthrough was so intoxicatingly happy that for a moment he couldn’t breathe. 

Varian squealed from his state of euphoria and pumped his fist in the air. “I did it! I did it! Ruddiger I did it!” He knew that he wouldn’t disturb his father, who had left early that morning to attend to the fields, so he continued his excited giggling. 

Then he remembered that he was in Old Corona when he should be at the castle. He needed to tell Rapunzel right away! 

Varain grabbed his solution, his backpack, and various notes while Ruddiger climbed up onto his shoulders. He raced out of his house and hurried to the castle as quickly as he could. When he got the gates, he was sweaty and panting, but he was hoping that the guards would let him in any way. Usually Stan and Pete were guarding the gate, and even when Varian was a prisoner, they were kind to him. When he saw that they were at their usual post, he couldn’t fight back his grin. 

“Stan! Pete! Good morning! Can I come through? I have to see Rapunzel right away!” Varian wheezed, skidding to a stop in front of the two guards. They looked amused at his state, but began to open the gate for him. 

“Good morning, Varian! You seem to be-” Pete began, but he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Varian peeked around Stan and his heart fell.

There was Nigel: the man who hated him, who wanted nothing to do with him, the man who argued with Rapunzel that Varian should be returned to the dungeons. When Rapunzel refused to send Varian back to his cell, Nigel had appointed some guards to “escort” him everywhere he went. That is, until Eugene put a stop to it. Nigel had never hid his disdain from Varian - always giving him dirty looks, making open comments about how destructive he was, and even going so far as to say that Varian was evil. Varian didn’t exactly blame the man for being angry with him, but it still hurt. 

And now NIgel was glaring at him with the same disgust as always. Varian shrank back under his cruel gaze, immediately forgetting the euphoria he was just feeling. Nigel gave him a once over before turning to Stan and Pete. “What is the meaning of this outburst?” he asked in his nasally accent. 

Stan straightened up and looked Nigel in the eye. “Varian needs to see Princess Rapunzel. It seems to be a matter of urgency. Seeing as the Princess has allowed Varain access to the castle, I was opening the gate to admit him,” he said calmly. Varian bit his lip and waited for the response.

“I see…” Nigel said slowly, “and you were going to just let him wander into the castle unaccompanied?” 

Stan and Pete shared a tired glance with each other before Pete responded. “Princess Rapunzel is expecting Varian, and he has been in the castle many times, it has become customary that we allow him entrance.” 

Nigel raised an eyebrow and turned his gaze back to the alchemist. Varian tried to look resilient when looking into Nigel’s eyes, but his face was so sharp and full of hate that Varian couldn’t hold his gaze. He felt frustration at his situation because while he couldn’t entirely blame citizens for being angry with him, Nigel had become a problem in his life before Varian had even committed treason. It was Nigel that had him tossed out of the castle by the guards and it was Nigel who had told the King that Varian had attacked his daughter, leading the rumor to be spread throughout the kingdom. With the people angry at him and the masked guards sent by King Frederic holding him prisoner in his home, Varian had not been able to make it back to the castle for help. Nigel had villainized Varian before he had done anything wrong. Rapunzel, Eugene, Lance, and a few others had apologized for everything they had done to Varian leading up to his arrest, but Varian knew it would be a cold day in hell before Nigel apologized for his part in his downfall. 

Varian clenched his fists and looked back up at Nigel, new determination and anger filling his gut. “Sir, it’s urgent that I see Rapunzel-” 

“She is a Princess and you will refer to her as such,” Nigel interrupted sternly, daring Varian to challenge him. 

Varian grit his teeth in frustration, but he knew that his discovery was more important that a petty spat with the King’s advisor. “Please, sir, I need to see Princess Rapunzel. I believe I have found a cure to restore King Frederic and Queen Ariana’s memories!” Varian said, rushing to get it all out before Nigel interrupted him again. 

Nigel’s eyes widened slightly and it seemed he was speechless at the news. Quickly recovering, he cleared his throat and motioned for Pete to open the gate the rest of the way. “Very well, boy, you may see the Princess. I shall bring you to her myself,” he said icily. 

Varian shivered at the tone and the words spoken, dreading walking through the castle with Nigel breathing down his neck, but he knew that matters were far too serious to stand around arguing. 

“Very well, sir,” he mumbled. He stepped inside the gate and began to follow Nigel into the castle, hearing words of encouragement and congratulations from Stand and Pete from behind him. Their kind praises left him smiling a little bit. 

Nigel said nothing as he led Varian through the castle and to the throne room, but Varian could practically feel the hatred radiating off of the older man. Still both remained silent - Nigel too disgusted to speak and Varian too afraid of making things worse. 

When they finally arrived at the throne room, he was relieved to see Rapunzel and Eugene speaking to the King and Queen. Varian faltered for a moment, too ashamed to come face to face with the royals. He hadn’t actually been present when the Saporians used the Wand of Oblivium on the King and Queen (he had been hiding in a guest room trying to drown out the guilt that he was feeling with anger), but he still felt bad that he had helped them achieve their goal of taking over the kingdom. 

He tried to steel himself against those memories now. Things were different. While he felt uncomfortable being around the King and Queen after what he did, he took comfort in the fact that Eugene and Rapunzel would help him get through this. 

Varian practically ran from behind Nigel and up to Rapunzel, pulling his backpack off of his shoulders and waving around his pink solution. “Rapunzel, I think I got it!” he said excitedly. 

“What is it, Varian?” Rapunzel asked sweetly. 

Varian continued to wave around his latest alchemical discovery. “The cure for your parents! I think I figured out how to bring back their memories!” he said triumphantly. 

He had just barely gotten the words out before Rapunzel pulled him into a bone crushing hug. “Oh Varian,” she cooed into his hair, “I knew you could do it!” Varian snuggled into her warm hug, her words making his heart swell. He never got tired of Rapunzel’s hugs.

She pulled away and looked at his pink solution. “So what do we need to do?” she asked. 

“They just need to drink it,” Varian replied, pouring the solution into two smaller beakers he had taken out of his backpack. 

“Great work kid!” Eugene exclaimed, clapping his hand down on Varian’s shoulder. 

“It was the least I could do,” Varian said sheepishly. 

“Mom, Dad,” Rapunzel called, motioning her parents to come over. The King and Queen came close and looked at their daughter expectantly. “You two remember Varian don’t you?” Rapunzel asked. The King and Queen looked at him and Varian willed himself to not look away. 

“Oh yes, Varian, you are one of Rapunzel’s friends aren’t you?” Queen Ariana said warmly.

“Yes, your Majesty,” Varian said hesitantly. It’s not a lie, Varian told himself. Him and Rapunzel were friends again after all. 

“You are the young man who has been helping with many of the castle repairs,” King Frederic chimed in. 

Varian nodded timidly. “Your Majesties, if I may, I believe I have found a solution that will bring back your memories,” he said quietly. The King and Queen gave each other an excited look before turning back to him. 

“Oh Varian, that is wonderful! Thank you for all that you have done for us,” the Queen chirped. Don’t thank me yet, Varian thought. 

“My boy, you must truly be an excellent scientist if you have figured out this mystery,” the King claimed. Varian looked down, hoping that his guilt didn’t show on his face. The King and Queen were only being nice to him because they couldn’t remember what he did. Still, he pushed onward because this was for the good of the kingdom. 

“Your Majesties, if you would drink this solution, it should reverse the effects of the Saporian Wand of Oblivium and your memories should return almost instantaneously,” Varian explained. The Queen showed no hesitation when she yanked the vial out of Varian’s hand and downed the contents before he could say anything else. Everyone was surprised by her motion, but the King soon followed suit, drinking more slowly and carefully. 

As soon as the vials were empty, all of Varian’s fears pushed themselves to the front of his mind. This was it. The King and Queen were going to remember everything that he had done. It was likely that they would be furious, maybe even sending guards to chase him out of the castle… or worse yet: put him in chains and take him back down to the cold, dark dungeons. Fear frosted inside of his chest. He shuddered at the phantom feeling of chains on his wrists. 

It was by the Captain of the Guard’s demand that Varian’s shackles were never to be removed from his person at any time, except for when he needed to wash. His wrists had always been inflamed and he had faint scars from the ever tugging metal that he was never given relief from. Panic washed over him as he recalled his dark time in prison. He couldn’t go back to that place, he didn’t want to be chained and left in the dark with people who wanted to kill him. 

Rapunzel seemed to pick up on his distress and grabbed his hand, pulling him back to reality. Varian shook himself out of his thoughts and looked up at her. He hadn’t realized that his eyes were welling with tears. Rapunzel noticed this as well and she squeezed his hand, letting him know that she was here and she was going to stand by him. He was grateful, and turned back to see how the King and Queen were faring. Both of them were staring at him. He could feel his shoulders trembling as they continued to stare him down. Their faces showed their remembrance and recognition. The Queen looked confused and slightly sad while the King’s face remained expressionless. 

“Varian,” he said lowly. 

Fear clenched at Varian’s heart. He was going back to prison. Not knowing what else to do, he fell down onto one knee and bowed to his rulers and started babbling. “Your Majesty,” he began, “please let me explain. I’m so sorry for everything!” 

The King now looked confused and Queen Ariana tilted her head, motioning for Varian to continue. Continue he did.

“Please know that I understand that what I did was wrong. I’m sorry for threatening you, for scaring citizens, for damage that I caused, and I’m sorry that I created the automatons. I’m sorry that brought you to my lab, Queen Ariana, and I’m especially sorry for using your daughter, and hurting people in the process. Please know that I will never jeopardize this kingdom ever again. I am truly sorry.” He paused finally looking up at the King and Queen. 

Queen Ariana seemed to be looking at him with pity, and something that looked like understanding, while King Frederic just looked at him. Varian swallowed, waiting to hear what they had to say. 

“You helped the Saporian’s take over the kingdom,” the King accused, “You sent the citizens to work in mines for minerals, and you took away the memories of me and my wife.” Varian hung his head back down and tried to blink away his tears. Everything that the King said was true, but he was drowning in his guilt and felt the pain stabbing in his gut. Rapunzel opened her mouth to defend him, but Varian knew that he needed to explain first, so he held up a hand to stop her. 

“When I was first arrested and brought to the dungeons, I was angry and bitter. I had no one left, and all of my plans failed. My father was trapped and it was all my fault. I didn’t know how to deal with the guilt and sorrow, so I blamed your family. My heart was hardened and I was reduced to only a shell of anger and bitterness. The anger and bitterness turned into fear and regret. And the fear and regret turned into desperation and loneliness. I was in a very dark place and scared of what the future held for me. Being as lonely and desperate as I was, I turned to my cellmate, Andrew of Saporia, for any kind of comfort. He offered my false hope, promises he didn’t intend to keep, and a chance to escape my fear and guilt. He told me that they planned to erase the memories of everyone in the kingdom, and when I figured out that people wouldn’t remember the monster that I had become and the things that I had done, I jumped at the chance. He manipulated me, urging me to use my guilt and turn it back into anger. He twisted my thoughts and brought me back down the road of darkness. He used me for my alchemy skills and lied to me at every turn. I was too scared and guilty to do the right thing. I was so afraid that no one would forgive me, that I thought my only way out was to make everyone forget about what I had done. When Rapunzel came back, she forgave me for the wrong that I’ve done and helped me see that I was going down on the wrong side of history. She gave me a chance and helped me see that there were people who wanted to help me and to know that there was more in me. She helped me gain the courage I needed to see through Andrew’s lies and turn my back on those people when I learned that their intent was to destroy the kingdom. In my attempt to stop them, I realized how far I had gone and how the Saporian’s had no intention of helping me. They only wanted to use me for themselves. Andrew made it clear that as soon as I was no longer of use to them, that they would get rid of me. I was blinded by false hope, and it took being held over the side of the airship, about to plunge to my death, to know that the Saporians only wanted to hurt and kill people… even people they claimed to be friends with. After everything that had happened, I didn’t want anyone to get hurt. And I still don’t. Please, I am deeply sorry for all of the trouble that I have caused and that I have been doing everything in my power to make it right.” 

Varian took a deep breath when he finished speaking and stared at the floor. It somehow felt good and horrible to say all of that out loud. Especially to the King and Queen. But it was done, and Varian was relieved nonetheless. 

Queen Ariana stepped forward and put her small hand on his shoulder. Startled, Varian’s head snapped up to meet her soft gaze. “Rapunzel told us all that you did to stop the Saporians, how you were willing to risk getting caught in an explosion to clean up the mess. That was incredibly brave, Varian. Not only that, your remodels to the throne room have been truly amazing, and the fact that you have worked tirelessly to bring back Fred’s and my memories, I say that you have more than made up for the things you have done. You stayed here and tried to right your wrongs, despite not knowing what the consequences would be, and you have worked to become the good person that you have always been. I am sorry that you had to go through all of that.”

Varian stared up at the Queen’s eyes through his own tear filled ones. She had said everything that he had wanted to hear. Was it really true that she forgave him? He almost couldn’t believe it. It was too good to be true. But when he looked into her earnest eyes, he saw no sign of anger or deception. The tears that had welled up slipped out and spilled down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry for everything that I did to you,” he whispered. 

The Queen looked at him tenderly and wiped a tear from his cheek. “Varian, I accept your apology and I forgive you. You are an incredibly smart, brave, and determined boy. The royal family had betrayed you and left you, which is against everything that we stand for. That was very unfair to put you in that situation. But I think that both parties that were at fault have learned. You are young and deserve the chance to rebuild your life. Thank you for returning my memory to me.” 

Varian choked on a sob at her words. How could she be so kind? It was almost too much, but at the same time it was everything he needed. He had probably hurt her the most, and the fact that she was willing to forgive him, made him have hope that he was redeemed after all. 

Until the King cleared his throat.

“Varian, you committed treason, caused destruction, and attempted to destroy the lives of those I hold close to my heart,” the King started, and Varian flinched and felt his heart fracture and fall deep into the pits of his stomach. 

“Frederic-” Ariana said, but the King held up his hand to stop her. 

“That being said, while you were in prison and Rapunzel was gone, I came to the realization that you are not the only person at fault in this whole debacle.” 

Varian looked at him with a bewildered expression, his mouth agape. What was the King saying? 

“Varian, your actions were inexcusable, but not unforgivable. So were mine. I am starting to have a better understanding of why you did what you did. I was not taking responsibility with the rocks and you took it upon yourself to help my kingdom even though you had no obligation to do so. The result of your good deed left you severely mistreated, falsely accused, without a father, and with my own guards sent to harass you. I would not listen to Rapunzel and I did not want you to get to her and cause her unnecessary harm. However, you and Rapunzel are nothing if not determined. In battling you, I realized that my daughter is strong and can make decisions for herself and that her destiny is far greater than anything I could imagine. And in my foolish resolve to keep Rapunzel safe, I left you, one of my subjects, to take blame for all of the mistakes that were made. How could a young boy react any differently than the way that you did? So what I want to say to you, my boy, is that I also apologize for ignoring the problems with the rocks, leaving you broken-hearted to pick up the pieces. I’m sorry that I sent the guards to keep you corralled in Old Corona like an animal instead of getting you the help that you needed. I’m sorry for leaving you in the dungeons to be used and manipulated. Please forgive me for any harm that I have caused you just as I have forgiven you for all of the harm that you have caused me.”

When the King finished his words, Varian was shocked into silence. The King of Corona was apologizing to him. The boy who had almost taken over the kingdom. Twice! Tears kept flowing down his face as he continued to sob. Could this really be happening? They forgave him? Even the King, who Varian was terrified of? It didn’t seem real. But oh how good it felt for the King to tell him that there was blame to share. For almost a year, he had wanted the King to say those exact words and finally take responsibility for the problems that he had ignored before. It was wonderful to know that the King felt sorry for his actions just as Varian did. Varian’s actions were worse, but that didn’t mean that he was the only one to blame. 

But his actions were worse. “You d-don’t have to apologize to me, Your Majesties, I did terrible things, and I-I-I am so s-sorry!” he choked out. 

Despite the words that he desperately needed to hear being said, Varian’s guilt was starting to resurface in his chest. 

“Varian,” Rapunzel said, kneeling on the ground and taking his hand. She pulled him up off of the floor and looked at him with a kind smile. “You have never been the only one at fault in this whole mess. There is blame between all five of us, and it would be wrong if you took all of it upon yourself. But you are forgiven, and if you are willing to forgive us, then we can move on and grow from this experience.” 

Varian sniffled and smiled at the Princess, his heart full of gratitude and trust. She was right - he was forgiven. And it was time for him to do the same. The King had caused him a lot of pain and grief, but he had returned the favor tenfold. But like Rapunzel said, all of them could grow from this and keep working to be better people. 

Steeling his nerves and letting his shoulders relax, Varian turned back to King Frederic and Queen Ariana. “I forgive you. King Frederic, both of us acted out of desperation to protect those that we love, and in the end it only caused hurt. I understand, and I am truly sorry and it means the world to me that you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. I will never throw away this gift of compassion as long as I live.” 

King Frederic smiled lightly. “Yes, Varian, it seems that both of us made moves to protect our families that only made things worse. But we have both grown from this experience and learned that what we did was wrong. I have learned to listen to and respect my daughter, and to treat my people with similar respect. And you served a sentence for the crime you committed and learned to work through your mistakes and to trust again. You are far too young to be locked in prison, and I don’t know if I would’ve seen that if it wasn’t for these events. Thank you for restoring my memories,” the King said. 

Varian smiled and he felt that he was going to combust from pure happiness. This was everything he could’ve wanted and more! “Thank you for giving me a second chance, Your Majesties,” he replied.

“Now I’m sure Rapunzel has already seen to the details, but let it be by decree of the King and Queen that you are hereby pardoned of your crimes,” Queen Ariana said cheerfully.

“And you won’t ever go back to prison,” Rapunzel added. She knew about Varian’s fear of the dungeons and the Saporians, and even more so, of chains. Her assurance that he wouldn’t ever feel the cold metal against his wrists again made the fractures of his heart start to put themselves back together. 

A large weight dropped off of Varian’s shoulders at the thought that he never had to return to that dark place ever again, because he wouldn’t ever do anything to warrant being put there. He would not waste his second chance. Varian threw his arms around the Princess and let out the rest of his tears and sorrows into shoulder. She shushed him and rubbed his back until his crying stopped. For the moment, he just soaked up all of her love and warmth and forgiveness, knowing that if he had those things, he could make it. When he pulled away from her, he glanced back at the King and Queen. They were holding each other and smiling at the sight. 

Then King Frederic stretched out his hand to Varian and Varian took it without a moment's hesitation. They shook hands and an understanding passed between them. The Queen nodded. 

Eugene whistled and clapped his hand down on Varian’s shoulder, ending the quiet moment between him and the royals in front of him. “Well, that certainly was something, but Blondie, didn’t you have something planned before the kid showed up?” he reminded Rapunzel. 

Her eyes lit up at the thought and she grabbed Varian’s hands. “Varian, we were planning to have a picnic out in the garden before you arrived! Would you like to join us?” 

Varian’s heart was alight with love and gratitude, but he didn’t want to impose on the royal family's picnic. “Thank you for the offer, Rapunzel, but I don’t want to intrude-” 

“Oh come on, Varian, don’t be that way. It would be great if you came!” Eugene said, cutting the alchemist off. 

“Yes, dear, you certainly are more than welcome,” Queen Ariana said as King Frederic nodded behind her. 

Varian knew that he couldn’t say no to that and he was moved by their offer. Ten minutes ago, he believed that he was going to be dragged back down to the dungeons in chains, and now he was going on a picnic with the family he had been close to ruining. Oh how things changed. 

“I would love to join you,” he said with a big smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems kinda slow and there’s not much action, but that should pick up in like chapter five? I’m just really hitting home with characters and their development/relationships

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really excited to share this! 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments and if I screwed up, let me know because I don’t beta read
> 
> A lot of chapters are already written but need to be edited so I don’t have a consistent update schedule, but I’ll try to be as reasonable as possible!


End file.
